onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20190308100935/@comment-188.188.46.187-20190313140658
Title: Kawamatsu of the 9 Red Scabbard! Cover Page: A new Mini-Arc At the start of the chapter, we see Queen who is still talking to Luffy & Hyougoro with all the other guards & prisoners still watching! The Calamity said to the 2 that he will convince Kaido to pardon them with their actions for opposing Kaido & the Shogun, by facing each other in a gladiatorial fight to the death which shocked everyone in Udon! One of the prisioners stated it wouldn't be a fair fight do to Hyou's current age as well as the fact on how strong Luffy is when he fought the guards with those shackles on! At the same time, Queen also stated that the winner will as receive a reserved spot in Kaido's crew, but Luffy & Hyou wasn't convinced by this even though they them that they will fight no matter what! Meanwhile, back at where the previous chapter ended, a surprised Raizo wanted to be sure if the mysterious prisoner really is Kawamatsu, where he stated that he is Kawamatsu as well as one of the 9 Red Scabbard Samurais of the Kouzuki Clan! We also get to see what he looks like, where he is about the same height as well as the fact that he has the same kind of makeup as Kanjuro does! After the surprise revelation, Kawamatsu once again asked Raizo if Momonosuke is ok, and the ninja (while trying to hide his tears of joy) said yes! However, Raizo also wanted to know how Kawamatsu ended up in a place like Udon?! And he answered by stating that he to came to this time period with the help of Lady Toki's Time Time Fruit power! As the conversation continued, we then get to see a page or 2 worth of flashbacks of what happened to Kawamatsu which happened 20 years ago, shortly after Momo and his retainers left to the future! While Oden's castle was on fire, the Kawamatsu along with the other Red Scabbard asked Lady Toki on why she didn't sent her daughter to the future along with Momo?! Toki then explained to them that Hyouri was still to young to be put in such danger! But she believed that if Hyouri were to be about the same age as Momo is, then maybe there could be a chance that the 2 of them could work together to defeat Orochi & restore their clan to its original glory! After listening to Toki's wish, Kawamatsu decided to volunteer in protecting Lady Hyouri on her mother's behalf until the day that the 2 siblings were to meet again! While carrying Hyouri with him, Toki used her power to create a portal (which further explains how Momo's group arrived) which lead Kawamatsu, Hyouri, as well as some other retainers of the Kouzuki clan to a period before Momo's arrival! After that, they had soon encountered some more members of the Moon ankled allies where they to were waiting for the return of the Kouzuki clan! Unfortunately, some of the members of the Beast Pirates found them, and a major clash between the 2 groups began! Since he afraid of putting the young Lady in danger, Kawamatsu had no choice but ask the Moon ankled people to defend to defend Hyouri for him! Despite her refusal to let one of her retainers put himself in such danger, the allies quickly took and retreated to a place where the enemies would least expect to find them, which was the last time that Hyouri was seen of herd by anyone so far! Thus leading up to the point where Kawamatsu became the my prisoner that we know today! Back in the present timeline, Raizo soon to shed tears as an act of respect for the risk that his fellow retainers took to save Hyouri and the fact that she could still be alive & well at the very least! But now that they have unexpected reunion, Raizou's main priority now is to save Luffy from the tragic fate that Queen will bring to him before it's too late! At the same time, Kawamatsu then asked the ninja on how he possibly do that if none of them can handle a Calamity individually!? Which lead the 2 to struggle for a possible idea! But at surprising twist of fate, 2 people in the shadow said that they know how to save Luffy as well as beating Queen, but they will only let them in if they release them from their cuffs 1st! The 2 retainers then asked who the 2 figures are, and why they should agree with their conditions?! Where they soon revealed themselves to be non other than a slightly injured Eustass "Captain" Kid as well as his fellow crewmember Killer (with a slightly damaged mask) who is carrying an unconscious Caribou! This surprise introduction has then ended the chapter without a break next week! source : orojackson